


All I Want

by wvnderful



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve is lonely, Eve is so dorky, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, The penpal au no one asked for, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Villanelle is literally pining, Villanelle is quite the mysterious dork, We've got two big softies, and gemma is annoying as ever, strangers to friends to lovers (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvnderful/pseuds/wvnderful
Summary: Eve's life is so incredibly boring that she decides to make some new friends on the world wide web.Her motive?"What could possibly go wrong? Nothing, right?"Well... we'll see about that.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am more than happy to announce that I am beginning a new story. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it! Make sure to leave your feedback as a comment or feel free to message me at instagram (@wvnders_) or tumblr (@softkiddoo). Thank you all for reading, and let's get into it!

Eve sighed as she stepped inside her messy small one-bedroom apartment.

She just came back from running errands at the local supermarkets, and as usual, pretty much all of the other customers were being massive pricks. Everyone marched towards their needed items in a straight line, not paying attention to their surroundings. Eve had been hit by at least two shopping carts, and had been scolded by a bunch of angry middle-aged men because she was apparently “in their way”. 

To sum it all up,  _ it wasn’t the best day.  _

Eve kicked off her worn out trainers and lugged her two jam-packed grocery bags to the kitchen counter, where she put them down with a loud thud. She started unpacking the items quickly without giving it a lot of thought. She shoved a roll of biscuits in a drawer, put a bottle of apple juice in the fridge and continued clearing out both of the bags in about 5 minutes.

After putting away all of her groceries, she made herself a nice large cup of coffee. She still needed to hand in an boring article about an art exposition in a museum somewhere in London. 

Eve had been a journalist for over 12 years now, and she had developed a deep love-hate relationship with her job. Her opinion on it mostly depended what she had to write about; she liked to write about thrilling things, such as accidents, crimes or natural disasters. Much to Eve’s disappointment, she mostly had to handle subjects such as a cat that got pulled out of a tree by firefighters, the astonishing amount of rain for this time of the year, and other things that were so boring, they made Eve feel like smashing her head into a wall was an activity much more enjoyable.

Eve rarely worked at the office, more than happy to finish her work from the comfort of her own couch. Besides, her boss, Carolyn Martens, was certainly not the type of person that made working at an office a fun experience.

Eve was lucky to have a few colleagues she considered to be her close friends. Sadly, they rarely contacted her. They all had lives of her own, no time to spend time with Eve.

Eve sighed. She really needed new friends.

The smell of her freshly pressed cup of coffee assaulted her nostrils and she decided that those imaginary new friends would have to come later. Right now, she needed to finish that damn article. She grabbed her cup of coffee from under the machine, poured in some milk, and took it with her to the couch.

Eve stirred the coffee absent-mindedly, thinking back of when she visited the museum to inspect the art that was being showed at the exposition. She suddenly reminded she had scribbled down some key points about the artist and her work in her notebook. She grabbed the book from the edge of a little table in front of the couch and started reading the information she had written down a few days earlier.

Reluctantly, Eve opened her laptop and created a new file. She quickly started typing a beginning to her article, attracting the supposable reader’s attention with an eye-catching header.

She worked on the file for about 10 minutes, but she was still not able to focus completely. She couldn’t get that specific thought of her mind; the thought that had been in her mind for quite some time now.

_ She really needed some new friends. _

One of her best friends had even told her so; when she confronted him about how he never had time for her anymore, he had chuckled softly.

_ “Oh, Eve,”  _ he had said, _ “come on now. I am 61 years old, for christ’s sake. I have a job and a young, dependant child. However much I would love to go from bar to bar with you, get as drunk as a skunk, to then eat something shitty and watch a boring rom-com on the couch to finish it all off, I can’t. I’m just over it.” _

Eve had understood, of course, but it had still upset her. Bill had always been a great friend, so knowing they were growing apart stung her deep in the heart.

Suddenly, Eve had an epiphany. She opened a new browser tab and typed in “pen pals”. 

Hundreds - if not thousands - search results popped up in front of her. Tons of different websites to find new people to talk to.

_ It might not be the most reliable place to make new friends,  _ thought Eve,  _ but it was easier than finding new people in real life.  _ She cringed at the thought of having to confront somebody face to face.

She clicked on a link to the first website she saw. It seemed pretty professional. 

“PenPals,” appeared on her screen in bold letters, “find your best friend right now!”

Eve let out a huff of air. “ _ Sure, _ might as well find someone to marry as well, if it’s that easy, hmm?” 

After inspecting the website for a little while, she quickly created an account for herself. The next step was to write a short biography about yourself.

Eve hesitated for a bit. She didn’t consider herself to be an interesting person, and it therefore took her awhile to come up with something to tell about herself. 

**_“Hi there._ **

**_My name is Eve Polastri. I’m 46 years old (gosh, I know :o) and I live in south-west London. I am a journalist, and I love listening to people. When I’m not writing the most boring articles of the century, I spend my time watching shitty sitcoms and rethinking my entire life plan. I joined this site to meet new people that hopefully share my (obviously very healthy) passions in life. Feel free to send me a message :) !!”_ **

Eve honestly wanted to close the website and never look at it again in her life. She was horribly ashamed about her bio, which would likely just scare people away. It would probably be better to not do this sort of online interaction at her age, but still… she had already created an account now, so why not use it?

“You know what, who gives a shit,” said Eve, and she clicked “save”. 

She took a big sip of her coffee and waited. The website took a second to load, but then a notification popped up.

**_“You are all finished setting up your PenPals account! We’ve inspected your account to match you up with people around the world that have similar interests, based on the data that you gave us. Feel free to search for other people with the search bar, and have fun!”_ **

_ Eve blinked one, and then twice. A bunch of pictures of other people popped up on her screen and she felt a bit overwhelmed. Curiously, she selected the first account that had come into view. _

**_“Heyyyyy, everyone!! :D_ **

**_My name is Gemma! I am a teacher. I looooove children and I can’t wait till I have on of my own! I absolutely adore summer, flowers, taking long walks on the beach, you know, THE dream, right?! I occasionally do some charity work and talk to my neighbours when I walk my two chihuahuas. I named them Coco and Mrs. Glimmer. Isn’t that adorable?? Well, anyways. I can’t wait to make new friends!!_ **

**_XOXOXO, Gemma <33_ **

“She can’t be serious, right?” Eve laughed out loud. This woman either seemed to know what she wanted perfectly well, or she was really,  _ really  _ lonely. 

Eve scrolled through the website for about twenty minutes, clicking on various accounts that popped up on the screen. All of them either were too boring, or too vague. 

She started to believe that she was better off giving up at this point, when suddenly an account caught her eye. She clicked on it to get a better view of the woman’s profile.

**_“‘In the end, we only regret the chances we didn’t take.’_ **

**_Take the chance._ **

**_X, Villanelle.”_ **

The profile was quite fascinating to Eve. It would take quite the confident person if they were to put something this mysterious in their biography and expected people to respond to it.

Eve hesitated for a second, but then she pressed “message”.

_ What should I say? Should I say something funny? Something smart? Tell her about myself? Ask her a question?  _ A thousand thoughts crossed Eve’s mind as she tried to think of something to write. 

After giving it a lot of thought, she decided to write something that matched the mysterious vibes of Villanelle’s bio. Her hands hovered above the keys of her laptop for a second, and then she typed in her message.

**_“I took the chance.”_ **

And she pressed “send”.


End file.
